Set fire to the rain
by Cherno Alpha Russia
Summary: After discovering a dark secret about Batman, Lucy finds comfort in a certain, normal, construction worker. Emmet/Lucy and a bit of Batman/Lucy Rated T for mild violence and swearing. R


Set fire to the rain

In the city of Blockville, it was once again dusk. It was the only time of the day when beautiful shades of orange, pink and red shot across the sky in perfect harmony. At this time, most people would be going out to the bar, the theatre, or just plain getting some well deserved beauty sleep. Everyone was doing something tonight, except for little old Lucy. She was staying home, curled up on the couch, waiting for her dark and handsome boyfriend, Batman to call her, for he promised they would go on a date that night.  
He had been acting weird since the "Kragle" incident and since the Duplo monsters were defeated. He would cancel all his and Lucy's dates at the last minute and would almost never call, unless he needed his car fixed or he got his key stuck in the doorknob, only so he could check out her body. It was kind of suspicious in a big, obvious way. Suddenly, Lucy heard the phone ring. _He must be calling to confirm our date_, she thought optimistically as she hopped off the couch and skittered to the phone, trying not to let the phone ring too long.  
She picked up the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" She asked, hoping some random prank caller didn't find her number.

"Hi, baby." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the dark, gruff voice of Batman.

"So, is our date still on?" She inquired. Lucy hoped this date wasn't cancelled because she really missed him.

"Yeah, about that..." He trailed, in doubt about what to say to her. For a second, Lucy thought she heard a seductive, female voice in the background on Batman's side of the line.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Um..that was..the TV." He replied

"Oh, ok, but is our date still on?" Lucy really hoped he said yes. Her fingers were crossed behind her back in anticipation.

"Yes, it totally is, but can you wait for a few minutes before you come, I need to, um, take a shower?" He asked.

"Sure, take all the time you need."

"Ok, thanks, babe." He said

"I'll see you tonight, ok, love you, bye!" Lucy cheered.

"Love you too, bae, see you tonight." Then, he hung up.

Lucy silently cheered and threw her fist in the air in success. She was already prepared for the date, except she needed to put on her lipstick, but she could do that in the car. Without any worries, Lucy pulled on her black knee high boots, her black sweater and ran out through the downpour of rain that had just started outside to her black Fiat that she and her friend, Emmet had managed to salvage after the "Kragle" incident. She hopped in and closed the door behind her, but before she left, she needed to put on her lipstick. Lucy rotated the mirror to face her as she popped the cap on her lipstick and glided it over her lips. When she was finished, her lips were pink, not bubblegum pink, but a pinkish red, kinda like her normal lip color, except a shade or two lighter. She rotated the mirror back to its normal position and fastened her seatbelt, like any normal person and pushed the ignition button. Then, she put the car into drive and set off to go to her boyfriend's house. As she drove across the city, she couldn't stop thinking about Emmet, and how she half-heartedly gave him up for Batman. Every time she thought about it, her dark, brown eyes stung with tears, threatening to drop down her face any time. _Wait a minute, I have a boyfriend_, she thought as her car sped down the road, on course for Batman's house, which was only at least only two minutes away. However, Lucy started to feel a bit lonely as she saw the rain pattering on the car windows. She had that sick feeling in her stomach again, the one where Batman would probably cancel on her again and she would have to go home dissapointed. Suddenly, before Lucy could have any more bad feelings, she finally arrived at Batman's house to pick him up, since his car was at the body shop, getting repairs done. She opened the car door slowly and stepped out carefully, her boots making a crunching noise as they made direct contact with the gravel. She headed up to the door and knocked gingerly, hoping to get a response. However, there was no answer, so she knocked again, but harder this time.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" She called. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand wrapped around the doorknob and turned it. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, which was very strange. Lucy took a deep breath and stepped in the house, trying hard to make virtually no noise. Her eyes scanned the inside of the house, there was no other person in the house, or it seems..there was female-ish giggling and gasping coming from his bedroom, so Lucy decided to go check it out. When she opened the door to the bedroom, she was horrified. Her own boyfriend, the one she had trusted for years, was in bed, almost naked with two other, naked, blonde girls, who were batting their long, fake eyelashes like little puppies.

"OH MY GOD!" Cried Lucy. Batman and the two girls immediately faced Lucy, glaring at her.

"Come on, Cindy." One of the blonde girls said as she grabbed her skanky dress and shoved it on.

"Ok, Angela, I'm coming." Replied the other one, doing the same thing. After the two girls got dressed, they stumbled out of the bedroom and started walking home. Lucy was furious!

"THIS IS WHY YOU'VE BEEN DITCHING ME ALL THIS TIME, ISN'T IT?" Yelled Lucy. Batman just rolled his eyes at her and pushed himself out of the bed.

"Look, I just wanted a break from you for a while, ok?" He replied casually, like it wasn't even a big deal.

"Well, if you didn't want to be with me, you could've just told me!" Lucy snapped. She was very close to tears at this point.

"If I told you, you'd bitch about it for the whole goddamn month, Lucy."

"Well, you could've just said you were interested in that slut, Anna or Allie or Angie or whatever the hell her name is, I don't care." Batman was getting pissed off with Lucy at this point.

"Her name is Angela." He hissed "And if you don't like me, you can just get out." Suddenly, Lucy snapped.

"NO, YOU GET OUT. YOU DON'T DESERVE ME OR ANY OTHER GIRL BECAUSE YOU'LL PROBABLY JUST TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT!" Batman finally had enough of Lucy at this point, so he slammed his fist right into her face. To Lucy, the punch felt like a anvil was being slammed onto her face. She backed away slowly, in case Batman decided to strike again.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO GET OUT! YOU'RE JUST A USELESS PIECE OF GOTH GARBAGE, SO GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" Lucy ran out of the house into the raging downpour going on outside. Batman just watched from his window, a grim smile spread across his smug face. Meanwhile, Lucy ran through the intense downpour, trying to keep back her building tears. Her broken heart pounded as fast as an engine and her mind seemed clouded and jumbled. Her hair and pale skin were dripping wet from the rain and her clothes were soaked. She tripped and stumbled down the road, oblivious to everything around her, she just needed to get home so she could just shut out the rest of the world and cry herself to sleep. Suddenly, she felt a hand in her wet shoulder.

"Hey stranger." She looked up to see Emmet, staring down at her kindly. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Nothing." Lucy replied sadly. She sighed as she stood up in front of Emmet. Suddenly, to her horror, he noticed the big red mark on her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Emmet asked with concern. Lucy swallowed the building lump in her throat.

"I...um...tripped up and fell."  
She lied, afraid to tell about what really happened. The thought of being hit by the man she trusted for years brought a couple tears down her face, but were barely visible, due to the weather.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" He asked softly, his blue eyes locked on hers.

"It was Batman, wasn't it?" Suddenly, something inside Lucy snapped and the tears she had been holding back flowed down her face. She completely broke down after that point and collapsed in Emmet's arms. Emmet wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her to him, and let her rest her head on his chest. Then Lucy raised her head back up to face him.

"Lucy, I should've told you this a long time ago, but I love you." Lucy looked very surprised she always thought Emmet only saw her as a friend.

"Emmet, I don't know what to-" She was cut short when he crushed his lips against hers, to her surprise.

"Emmett! What was that?!" She said as they parted. Before Emmet could respond, Lucy kissed him back just as strong as he kissed her. She was surprised when he attacked her tongue with his

"Emmet." She managed to gasp out after they broke away

"I love you too." And they leaned back in to continue their kiss. Their soaking wet fingers intertwined and rain pattered on their faces. They let the rain pour down on them, soaking them to the bone, but they didn't care, for they were with each other and that's all that mattered.

A/N: So there you have it, my first Lego Movie fanfic! Stay tuned for Cherno's super freaking awesome breaking bad truth or dare time part 4, where the Breaking Bad characters perform another crazy dare! Yours not so truly, Cherno :)


End file.
